Skill quests
This is a list of all quests with skill rewards. Warning When completing a skill quest for a secondary profession, be sure to check that you have the correct secondary profession before accepting the quest reward. If you have changed secondary professions after obtaining the quest, and forget to change back before completing it, you will not earn the skill rewards for your secondary profession and the opportunity to earn them free will be lost. Quest Availability Available to Tyrian characters only: *Pre-Searing Ascalon *Post-Searing Ascalon *Northern Shiverpeaks Available to Canthan Characters only: *Shing Jea Island Available to Elonian Characters only: *Istan (except all characters for Sunspear Rebirth Signet) *Kourna Available to All Characters: *Prophecies Campaign **Northern Kryta (except Tyrian characters only for Malaquire's Test, The Ascalon Settlement, and The Last Hog) **Maguuma Jungle **Southern Kryta **Crystal Desert (except Tyrian characters only for The Misplaced Sword) *Factions Campaign **Kaineng City (except Canthan characters only for Minister's Test) *Nightfall Campaign **Vabbi **The Desolation Core Battle Isles Prophecies campaign Pre-Searing Ascalon Post-Searing Ascalon Northern Shiverpeaks Northern Kryta Maguuma Jungle Southern Kryta Crystal Desert Factions campaign Shing Jea Island Training area at Monastery Overlook Note: Skills and 2000 experience points from the Monastery Overlook quest are still awarded if the character skips that training and instead proceeds directly to Shing Jea Monastery. Post-training Kaineng City Nightfall campaign Istan Kourna Vabbi The Desolation Eye of the North Charr Homelands *Captain Langmar in Grothmar Wardowns **The Smell of Titan in the Morning: Ebon Battle Standard of Honor **Plan A: Sneak Attack **Forbidden Fruit: Tryptophan Signet *Corpse of Brave Brent Poltroon in Dalada Uplands **Falling Out: Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support *Sergeant Weststar in Dalada Uplands **Forgotten Relics: Ebon Battle Standard of Wisdom *Sergeant Weststar in Sacnoth Valley **The Hunting of the Charr: Signet of Infection *Vael in Sacnoth Valley **Be Very, Very Quiet...: Ebon Battle Standard of Courage **Single Ugly Grawl Seeks Same for Mindless Destruction in Ascalon: Weakness Trap Depths of Tyria *Orozar Highstone in Battledepths **Attack on Jalis's Camp: "By Ural's Hammer!", Great Dwarf Weapon **In the Service of Revenge: Black Powder Mine, Great Dwarf Armor *High Priest Alkar in Battledepths **Destructive Research: Breath of the Great Dwarf, Light of Deldrimor **The Destroyer Challenge: Alkar's Alchemical Acid Far Shiverpeaks *Artificer Mullenix in Eye of the North **Mano a Norn-o: Deft Strike **Charr Invaders: Winds **Service: Practice, Dummy: Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support **Service: In Defense of the Eye: Ebon Escape *Gunnar Poundfist in Gunnar's Hold **Truthseeker: "I Am the Strongest!" *Kilroy Stonekin in Gunnar's Hold **Punch the Clown: Brawling Headbutt **The Throwdown in a Norn Town: Ear Bite, Low Blow *Magni the Bison in Gunnar's Hold: **Round 1: Fight!: "Dodge This!", "Finish Him!", A Touch of Guile *Sif Shadowhunter in Sifhalla **The Great Norn Alemoot: Feel No Pain **Worthy Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap): "You Move Like a Dwarf!" **Cold as Ice: "I Am Unstoppable!" *Undrath Blastrock in Sifhalla: **Krak's Cavalry: "Don't Trip!" **The Big Unfriendly Jotun: Dwarven Stability, Snow Storm *Hogni Truthseeker in Drakkar Lake: **Leader of the Pack: Volfen Blessing **A Hunter's Pride: Ursan Blessing **Shadows in the Night: Raven Blessing *Olaf Olafson in Olafstead: **Bear Club for Women: Club of a Thousand Bears (female characters only) **Prenuptial Disagreement: "You Are All Weaklings!" (female characters only) *Olrun Olafdottir in Varajar Fells: **Bear Club for Men: Club of a Thousand Bears (male characters only) **Prenuptial Disagreement: "You Are All Weaklings!" (male characters only) Tarnished Coast *Kerrsh in Tarnished Haven **The Cipher of Melandru: Smooth Criminal **The Cipher of Balthazar: Mental Block **The Cipher of Dwayna: Radiation Field **The Cipher of Grenth: Asuran Scan **The Cipher of Lyssa: Technobabble **The Cipher of Kormir: Pain Inverter **The Path to Revelations: Air of Superiority *Blorf in Vlox's Falls **O Brave New World: Mindbender *Hoff in Rata Sum **Polymock: Defeat Dune Teardrinker: Summon Naga Shaman **Polymock: Defeat Grulhammer Silverfist: Summon Ruby Djinn **Polymock: Defeat Necromancer Volumandus: Summon Ice Imp **Polymock: Defeat Master Hoff: Summon Mursaat *Koris Deeprunner in Umbral Grotto **Deeprunner's Map: Drunken Master Notes *Most Pre-Searing Ascalon and Shing Jea Island skill quests provide the skills at the start of the quest. The only exceptions are Adventure with an Ally, Warrior Test, Ranger Test, Monk Test, Necromancer Test, Mesmer Test, and Elementalist Test, which all provide the skills at the end, and Mantid Hatchlings, which provides the profession-specific skills midway through the quest and Resurrection Signet at the end of the quest. *Casualty Report is the only skill quest that can be taken by any profession, but only gives a skill to one profession as a reward. Therefore, if you are not a Necromancer, it is recommended that you wait to undertake this quest until after you can change your secondary profession in the desert. *Malaquire's Test, Minister's Test, and Capturing the Signet of Capture each provide a Signet of Capture at the start of the quest and a second Signet of Capture upon completing the quest. *Helping the Dwarves gives the skills upfront and can be abandoned and then re-taken after changing second profession. *The Shing Jea Island Insignia quests give the skills upfront and can be abandoned and then re-taken after changing second profession. Category:ListsCategory:Quests